Days Of Our Lives
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Seventh year, a time of discovery and experimentation. Join the Marauders and their friends as they experience their final days at Hogwarts. Chapter 1 - Remus/Sirius.


**AN: I'm a little wary of posting this - it's my first fanfic with an OC. She's called Rowan Lawrence, and is Lily Potter's best friend. This is the beginning of a collection of one-shots. The collection is called "Days Of Our Lives", and part 1 (based on prompt number 37 - "eyes") is called "Eyeliner". **

It was surprising how different everybody looked in September, when you hadn't seen them for six whole weeks. Lily Evans sighed and stretched, almost knocking over her glass of Firewhisky. It was her seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she intended to make the most of it. The movement caused her short skirt to slide a little further up her thighs, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by either James Potter or her best friend, Rowan Lawrence. James had been asking her out since about third year, and she'd always turned the arrogant prat down. Today, though, he was different, more bearable. Perhaps she'd be nicer about it the next time she spurned his advances. Rowan and she, on the other hand, had been inseparable since they'd first met on the Hogwarts Express, two nervous muggleborns surrounded by confident young witches and wizards.

"I like it, Lil." Rowan smiled, leaning closer and hugging Lily. For the last year, they'd been very touchy-feely, friends with benefits, and it drove everyone wild - some were jealous, some were disgusted. Lily and Rowan didn't care, they did what they wanted anyway.

"I like your new piercings too." Lily ran a gentle fingertip over the rim of Rowan's left ear, which was decorated with two silver hoops in the cartilage as well as the stud in her earlobe.

"All the rage in London, my darling." They laughed, causing the boys to look up from their game of Exploding Snap.

"You should get some earrings like that, Moony, they'd suit you."

"I'd have thought it was more your style, wouldn't you, Padfoot? Besides, they'd look really good with my furry little problem, wouldn't they?"

"Very sexy, I think you mean."

Remus raised an eyebrow and glanced around the rest of the group. "What do you guys think?"

James shrugged. "Up to you, mate. They're your ears."

"I think Remus is right, the jewellery is more Padfoot's style." Remus breathed a sigh of relief when Lily agreed with him. "But you'd look really good in eyeliner."

"No way in hell."

"Go on, Moony, it'd be a laugh." Padfoot dropped the remainder of his cards onto the table and poured himself a glass of Firewhisky. Remus removed it from his grasp and drank it quickly.

"For you, maybe. But I'd be the one wearing the bloody stuff."

"But Remus, you know you want to." Sirius had resorted to using the puppy dog eyes that had so many girls falling at his feet. Until now, Sirius hadn't been affected by that look, but now Sirius had turned the full force of his pleading expression on him, he found that he couldn't say no. Ignoring the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, he downed another glass of Firewhisky and nodded slowly.

"Merlin help me, but I suppose you can do it this once. In the dorm, though, not here."

Sirius cheered, hauling Remus to his feet and then almost knocking him over again with the force of his embrace. "To the dorm, my friends!"

Sniggering quietly, Lily, Rowan, James and Peter trooped up the stairs to the seventh year boys' dorm. They'd only arrived at Hogwarts that morning, but from the appearance of the room you'd think they'd been back for weeks. Clothes and books, rolls of parchment and battered quills were everywhere.

"You boys are incapable of keeping anything tidy." Rowan shook her head as she surveyed the devastation.

"Excuse me, I object to being included in that remark."

"Didn't mean you, Remie." She indicated that he should sit down, and he perched on the side of his bed, nervously.

"We're not going to hurt you." Lily laughed, spreading the contents of her make-up bag out. Remus eyed the brushes and pots of cosmetics warily.

"That's what you say."

"Close your eyes."

With one last, despairing look at the three guys all watching the proceedings with great interest, he did so.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

For what felt like hours, Remus was poked, prodded, given instructions such as "look up", or "look down", and felt very silly indeed. From the rustling noises he could hear, Sirius had started to pick up some of his clothes before they were trampled on too much.

"Ok, finished."

Remus stood up, glancing around for the nearest mirror. Before he could move, though, Sirius flung some clothes at him. "You have to put these on first. Then you can look."

"Don't be daft, Padfoot. I'm not wearing your clothes."

"Put them on."

"Be serious."

"I am." For the first time anyone could remember, Sirius didn't wink as he said it. Instead, he looked at Remus very intently, and the werewolf found it unnerving.

"Ok, fine then." He turned his back on the others to peel off his T-shirt - though they knew what he was, and had all seen the scars, he was still embarrassed. Quickly, he pulled on the shirt, then picked up the trousers. "Siri, these are going to be really tight."

"That's the point."

Shrugging, knowing it would be over quicker if he just got on with it, Remus wriggled into the tight jeans, then turned to face everyone. He was expecting them to laugh, would have known how to react to that. Instead, their mouths fell open and they seemed to be speechless. Lily was the first to recover her composure.

"That's... really sexy." Rowan nodded her agreement as Remus glanced at his reflection in shock.

"That can't be me." They hadn't gone over the top with the make-up, just dark eyeliner, giving his tawny eyes a smouldering, sultry appearance. The clothes, Sirius's punk style, suited him, he had to admit.

"Sirius, pick your mouth up off the floor and stop staring. You're making me uncomfortable."

"I could say the same about you." One hand gestured towards Sirius's crotch, and a blushing Remus couldn't stop himself from checking. Two strides, and Sirius was directly in front of Remus, so close their noses were almost touching. "I don't think you realise what you're doing to me, Moony."

Remus scrambled around in his mind for a reply, but nothing he could think of seemed appropriate. After a few agonising moments, he simply pulled Sirius into a kiss that was tentative, but somehow fierce at the same time.

Resisting the urge to burst into a round of applause, the others crept out, leaving Remus and Sirius alone.

**AN: So, what did you think? The review button wants to know.**


End file.
